Sunni Chariton
Sunni Mikaela Chariton (Numbuh 33-Arrow) is the 13-year-old daughter of Rainier Chariton and Mikaela Corella in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. She and her younger sister, Darcy are psychicbenders like their mother. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga In First Day, Sunni and Darcy attended CND Training at the ages of 10 and 9 respectively. They trained with blindfolds and sliced cardboard enemies with their lightsabers (having to sense the enemies with psychic), and when Sunni sliced a Buddy cutout, she failed. She struggled in further training, but also noted how Cheren Uno was slipping up too, and aware that he also followed in his mom's footsteps, Sunni was glad she wasn't the only one. But a couple years later, Cheren ended up as Supreme Leader, making Sunni angry as to why he was the former leader's favorite and how he improved so much. Sunni's first appearance is in Happy 33, where she bosses around the other kids as they prepare for her mother's birthday. In Calm, Cool, and Collected, Sunni is bothered by all the interruptions as she and Darcy try to read books. Meanwhile, Darcy is calm throughout it all. In "Valentine's Day," Sunni is upset that she doesn't have a secret admirer on Valentine's Day, until Harry Gilligan comes to comfort her. He also gives Sunni a strange card with a large, red "R" inside it, and some kind of cat fur. In Sunni's Pride, when Mika is training her daughters in psychicbending, Sunni and Darcy mess up with keeping boxes balanced on their heads. Sunni sulks, but Mika tries to comfort her as she sends them to get Sorbetes and Taho at the store. Sunni and Darcy go to the Hypermarket and split up as Sunni runs into Harry Gilligan, who is coincidentally after the same ice cream. They talk for a while and compare their annoying siblings, and Sunni reveals to have a love for music, but hates rap. Harry then has to leave as Artie got his tongue stuck to popsicles. Just as well, Darcy teleports the Taho above Sunni's head by accident, after it was stuck to her own tongue. A few hours later, Sunni wants to talk to Harry at Sector V's treehouse, and decides she'll teleport them there. But when she does, she accidentally warps them inside the Gilligans' drawer, and Haylee opens it to find the sisters shrunken. Sunni begins to panic, but when she notices Harry looking down at her, she becomes flushed with emotions. She then pins the accident on Darcy, who begrudgingly agrees to take the blame. Sunni then denies that they go back home to have their mom help them, saying it's because she doesn't want her to be mad at Darcy. Harry then takes Sunni away as the two spend the day together, and she slowly has second thoughts about her crush when he's hinted to like rap. When night came, Sunni and Harry slept in the same bed, but not before Sunni noticed the rap magazines under his pillow. He confessed to liking the music, saying it's a good art form, and Sunni might like it, too. Sunni then confessed that it was she who teleported and shrunk them, not Darcy. She admitted she doesn't wanna seem like a screw-up, and Harry explains she shouldn't be embarrassed. He assures her that her mom loves her, and she should ask for her help tomorrow. She then mentioned she lied to her so he'd think she was cool, too. They then go to sleep after Harry gives Sunni a tiny kiss. The next day at Mika's house, the Gilligans and Jerome appear, revealing Mika's shrunken daughters. Sunni confesses to what she did, and Mika tells her once again not to feel ashamed, and she's happy to have them as daughters. After Sunni apologizes to Darcy, Mika reveals to be the one who shrunk them. After they outburst, Mika unshrinks them. In Operation: ERASED, after hearing the story about their mom's late parents, the sisters decided to go back in time and rescue Mika's parents from death. They ended up creating an alternate future where Mika was married to Matthew Dimalanta, and the two didn't exist. They then went to seek help from Roger Smith, a timebending alien who's been hiding on Earth for years. They had Roger take them back in time to when their mother was in sixth grade, in their attempt to keep Mika from falling in love with Matthew. They accidentally got Mika to fall in love with Rainier Narboneta, and when they returned to the future and disovered this, they had to go back again. They enacted a plan for Darcy to retrieve the real Rainier at G.U.N. H.Q. while Sunni went to get Sector V to help break up Matthew and Mika, but it all ended up failing as Mika continued to date Matthew, and Darcy got a kiss from her own father. Sunni wanted to go back in time and try again, but Darcy was trying to tell her to give up. They ended up in a fight in which Darcy was stabbed by Sunni. Sunni fell into depression, but Jagar King returned to her to take her back to when their past selves were on the cruise ship. Sunni told the past Sunni and Darcy not to go on with the plan, shortly before being eaten by the Kraken. The past Sunni and Darcy then returned to their own time, unchanged. In Operation: SCARY, Sunni dressed up as Lucario for Halloween, and Darcy dressed as Mew, turning into those respective forms when the Curse of Monsters was spread. Sunni ended up fighting the real Lucario, while Darcy and Mew began mimicking each other. In the one-shot "Mother's Day," Sunni tried to use her psychic to imagine something up for her mom on Mother's Day. She ended up exploding herself, and was immediately taken to the hospital, where Mika told her not to try something crazy like that again. Unbeknownst to her, her Imagination created Crest, a new Firstborn. In Sector JP, Darcy signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament with Sunni as her trainer. Darcy is defeated by Diwata Uno in her first round. In Operation: FROST, Sunni was told by Rumpel Stiltskin she had a brain deficieny, which is why she's bad at psychicbending. When Sunni confronted her mom about this, Mika informed her of Rumpel's deceiving ways, then decided to teach Sunni to Psycho Shrink. She told Sunni to imagine shrinking in a warm, comforting place, and next second, Sunni had warped, shrunken, and fallen asleep in her mother's hands. Following Christmas, Sunni was called up to Cheren's office on Moonbase, to discuss hers and Darcy's lack of assistance in sensing villains. Sunni expresses her anger at Cheren for being a "mama's boy" but still becoming so talented, to which Cheren informed he forgot about following his mother's footsteps, just his own path. Cheren decides to give Sunni and Darcy field missions until they're ready to come back, but when the former expresses dislike in fighting worn-out villains, Cheren challenges Sunni to a fight in the future if she can get stronger. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sunni was failing her martial arts class as she angrily played with her opponent using psychic, forcing her father to chi-block Sunni. Darcy, however, was proficient in martial arts as she easily knocked Sunni down. After school that day, Sunni attempted to strike her mom with her lightsaber, only for Mika to defend herself with her Logia body. After Sunni recapped her meeting with Cheren months beforehand, Mika agreed to train Sunni after she took a nap, but Mika was later kidnapped by Team Rocket. Sunni and Darcy set off for New Island to request Mewtwo's help in training them, but Mewtwo stated that what befalls of Mika, who had already surpassed him in battle, is no concern for him. He also helped Sunni realize that Mika was training her, to be more independent, and had to find other ways to train. But Darcy, however, was taken by Lucario to somewhere else, leaving Sunni on her own. Sunni goes to Roxas Park to think, before spotting a White Rabbit go into a rabbit hole, and decides to follow him in. She winds up in Wonderland, going through the regular ordeals like the shrinking potion, growth cookies, before finally shifting her own size with psychic, only to find her powers are acting more strongly than ever. She meets the Cheshire Cat in the forest, who informs Sunni this world was built around madness, much like her powers, giving Sunni the conclusion it was filled with Psychic Chi and she shouldn't use her powers here. She makes her way through Wonderland before reaching the Tea Party Garden where Alice Kingsleigh awaits her. Sunni asks if she can help teach her psychic, but Alice only gives unhelpful replies like "painting" her powers or "talking" to them. Also, Sirius Black joins them when Sunni remarks "Are you serious?". Then when Sunni demands to learn "***king psychicbending", Alice asks if it's wearing a condom, finally tempting Sunni to leave. She looks into a mirror that wakes her back in the park, declaring that a waste of her time. Later, Sunni sees her reflection lure her into a mirror, and she ends up in the Looking Glass of Wonderland. She follows her reflection through the world until it morphs into a hideous monster called La Huüfla. Sunni battles and defeats the monster, and the Cheshire Cat informs her that was her psychicbending. The monster's remains morph into a psychic shadow of Sunni, furiously scolding her for the disrespect she gets, but after they work it out, the Psychic Chi goes back into Sunni's body. Sunni later goes for a walk on the beach and notices a little girl trying to feed her near-dead fish. When the fish misses its food pellet, Sunni uses psychic to lift the pellet to the fish's mouth. Sunni faces out to the sea and mentally let go of her frustration, soaring across the sea with psychic. A swarm of Team Rocket agents ambush her, so Sunni creates her own harbor out of psychic and makes her way across as she battles the agents. The trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth then ambush Sunni in their Tentabot. They attempt to capture Sunni, but she manages to defeat and explode their robot. Before Team Rocket could blast off, Sunni grabs them and questions them about their boss and who the Twenty Keys are. They don't know about the Twenty Keys, but their boss, Giovanni wanted Sunni and her mom captured because they were Mew's Guardians. Furthermore, Giovanni and a group of villains work for Team Gnik, under Ragaj Gnik. Sunni throws Team Rocket away and goes to report the information to Cheren on Moonbase. After Sector V returns from Solana, they both recap their stories. When Cheren ends up captured by Jagar King, Sunni tracks Cheren's aura to his house, realizing the boy is time-frozen. Sunni throws a Psycho Sphere and destroys Jagar's house, rescuing Cheren from the wreckage. She uses a chi-block to unfreeze him. After the funeral of Nigel Uno, Sunni asks her father how her mom was so great at making Imaginary Friends, to which Rainier gives Sunni directions to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Sunni goes to the large Foster Home and encounters Morgan Uno. Madame Foster explains that Morgan is their benefactor, and she makes contracts with Extremeasaurs. When Sunni explores the house, looking to make contracts with Friends, she meets Peas, who explains how the ability works. She attempts to make a contract with the tiny Friend, but her psychic is too strong for her. The house is suddenly attacked by Morgan's Shy Guys, so Sunni roams around to defeat the creatures. She attempts to, but fails to make contracts with any of the Friends. Sunni later encounters the General Guy in the yard below, who attacks her for what she did to his Shy Guys. General Guy proves more than a match with his Bo-bobo Kempo. Morgan calls General off and takes Sunni to the Extremeasaur cage. Morgan explains that Extremeasaurs bond with psychicbenders who are strong, and she has contracts with all of them. Morgan thinks that Imaginary Friends can't take the place of real friends, ergo their only purpose is to fight under psychicbenders' commands. During her talk, Sunni proceeds to make a contract with Peas, proclaiming that it's still fun to have friends to talk to. Sunni vows to make contracts with every Friend there and defeat Morgan's Extremeasaurs. When Sunni inadvertently mentions that Mom (the person) snuck Cheren into Midway Gala, Morgan grows suspicious of said woman. After Morgan leaves, Sunni wonders where she should start in making contracts. They look at Slifer the Sky Dragon asleep in his cell, and while Peas pleads her not to, Sunni stares at the cell. In A Mary Time in Foster's, Sunni stumbles out of the Extremeasaur cage, battered and torn after a battle. She claims to have made a new friend before fainting. For the next several days, Sunni begins making friends with the Foster's Friends, who agree to form Creative Licenses with her. One of them is Mary Goldenweek, who confided her tragic past to Sunni. After CP10 kidnaps Cheren, the boy sends a telepathic message to Sunni, who was conveniently able to receive it. Knowing he was taken to Midway Peak, on May 20, Sunni flies to said location with the Sacred Treasures Cheren left behind. Sunni summons Peas and Mary to join her in infiltrating the base, saving Cheren, and confronting Morgan together. After Morgan tells her backstory, the battle begins. Sunni summons Imaginary Friends to fight against Morgan's, and when the latter is about to stab Mary, Sunni takes the blow to her shoulder. Sunni tries to reason that Imaginaries do have souls, briefly describing her Friends' backstories - until Peas claims it's offensive. Sunni is forced to use Psychic Fury when Morgan becomes the Psychic Angel Morgana, and with Fierce Deity Cheren's help, Morgan is defeated. King Andrew attempts to destroy them, but Mikaela appears to rescue the group, revealing to have freed herself. Sunni is later able to capture the revitalized Mew in his Spirit Ball, marking herself as Mew's Guardian. Sunni and Darcy participate in the Battle of God's Domain, where they fight World Leader Jennifer Bush. Battles *Sunni vs. Darcy Chariton. *Sunni (as Lucario) vs. the real Lucario. *Sunni vs. Mikaela Chariton (several times). *Sunni vs. La Huüfla. *Sunni vs. Tentabot. *Sunni vs. General Guy. *Sunni vs. Slifer the Sky Dragon. *Sunni and Cheren vs. Morgan Uno. *Sunni and Darcy vs. Jennifer Bush. Relationships Mikaela Chariton Sunni is very close to her mother, and only cares for her mother's happiness. She wishes to show her mother that she can be great, and tries past her limits to be great at psychicbending. Harry Gilligan Harry was one of Sunni's first friends, and Sunni likes his 'cool' attitude. She developed a typical schoolgirl crush on the boy, but was disappointed when she learned Harry was into rap and demonstrated slightly immature traits. She put these aside and sort-of-admitted her feelings, and Harry kind of returned them, but said they shouldn't get in a relationship right now. Appearance Sunni is a girl with a height of 5'4", taller than her parents at their ages (12 and 13) with tan colored skin and dark brownish-black hair and pretty brown eyes like her mother. Typically, Sunni wears an unbuttoned black blouse, a blue shirt, a black-trimmed blue skirt, blue knee socks and black Mary-Janes. She also wears a blue headband. Gallery Sunni Chariton.png|Teenage Sunni, without her vest or headband. Teleport-Problems.jpg|The Gilligan Triplets staring at a tiny Sunni and Darcy.|link=Sunni's Pride Personality Sunni is hotheaded like her mother, as seen in Happy 33 when she hurries everyone up. However, unlike Mika, she explodes faster and is definitely a force to be reckoned with. One wonders if she is actually a firebender in disguise (which she is not). Sunni is nicer when things go her way, however, so just make everything run smoothly, and Sunni will spare your life. Probably. Sunni is also pretty close to her mother, and seems to admire her, as she aims to be a terrific psychicbender, pushing herself to extreme limits to prove her skills to her mother. She also does what she can to make her mother happy, such as in Operation: ERASED, when she aimed to save her mom's parents in the past. Sunni also thinks herself superior to Darcy, since the latter screws up more, and when Sunni accidentally shrinks the two via a teleport, she tells the Gilligan Triplets that it was Darcy. She was mainly lying for Harry, as she is secretly in love with Harry and wants to look cool for him. Powers Sunni and Darcy are both psychicbenders. Sunni struggles with her power because her anger and aggression gets in the way of her focus, however her Psychic Chi is very powerful. After learning to embrace her inner imagination, she becomes extremely proficient at her bending. She goes to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and establishes Creative Licenses with many of the Friends, including Peas, Mary, and Slifer the Sky Dragon. She can summon those Friends to her side as they help with any situation. Stories She's Appeared *First Day (cameo) *Life of Mika *Happy 33 *Calm, Cool, and Collected *Swimming *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Sunni's Pride *Maddy's Sad Day (mentioned) *Operation: ERASED *Operation: SCARY *Mother's Day *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST (cameos) *Legend of the Seven Lights **A Mary Time in Foster's (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *She and Darcy are voiced by Grey DeLisle, like their mom. *Sunni is the first main character of a story to also be the main villain/boss of the story. *Sunni is more hotheaded, a reference to her name like "sunny", and Darcy is more cool-headed, and her name is a reference to "dark", in other words "night", when it's more cool. **Darcy's first and middle name (Darcy Ling) sounds like "Darling." *Sunni's Sburb Title would be Heiress of Mind, having inherited Mika's powers and responsibilities to an extent. *Both are similar to Anthony McKenzie in the sense that they suck at their bending, compared to their mom. *They are the only children of a bender with a colored element (Mika's pink psychic) who don't inherit that element's color. **Matthew Dimalanta briefly had purple poison, so Haruka inherited that purple, while Mason took Matt's natural green. *Sunni's numbuh, 33-Arrow, is a reference to her mother's 33rd birthday, the one-shot in which Sunni was introduced. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Psychicbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Filipino Category:Corella Family Category:Global Command Category:Firstborn Guardians